Is It Possible?
by Sacchiance
Summary: -TimeTravel- Back to the past; the girls will do all they can to prevent what is to come of the future. They share the burden and secret of reliving their lives from when it all went down. Can they change it this time around? Or will their future be the same? With all the fixing of problems, romance will appear and comrades will help.
1. Chapter 1

**09/03/12**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ****NARUTO**

**CHAPTER 1: Hinata's Second Beginning**

The fourth shinobi war was a gruesome feat. Many died to seal away those of the resurrectional people, who once were powerful when living.

Endless fighting continued. When it looked like the five nations are winning, something else turns it upside down. When there was an up, there was a down. When there was a down, there was an up.

One certain Konoha twelve is fighting against the oncoming of the endless of Zetsu's. She fought like there was no tomorrow, which she does not know. Every moment since the war battle started, no one relaxed and continued to fight.

Hinata panted hard as sweat dripped down the side of her face, She was battered from head to toe as she fought off another white Zetsu. She had separated from her cousin a while ago but she can still hear him fight so he must be close. Though, she had no time to muse about Neji since she had her own battle.

She was so busy fighting and thinking about how to defeat the copies of Zetsu that she didn't realize that one Zetsu was smirking,

One white Zetsu had absorbed into the ground. He stayed there as the other copies pushed Hinata towards him. When she was standing above him, he attacked her which Hinata managed to get away from, but what she didn't know that two white copies were above her. She wasn't very skilled in the air and crossed her arms in front of her to block their punch.

She was sent towards the ground where more Zetsus were jumping up to attack her from behind. Hinata sustained a great deal of pain as a blow from a punch had damaged her spine, not enough to break it but she was going to be feeling it for a while.

The shock was too great along with the pain that Hinata couldn't land on the ground on her feet. Instead, her left arm faced the earth's impact, causing the heiress to scream in pain. When Hinata tried to get up with the support of her left arm, pain shot through her and she rolled over on her backside. Breathing heavily, Hinata was suddenly lifted up by the collar of her jacket and tossed to the side where a Zetsu was waiting.

He pulled back his a fist as Hinata was flying towards him and made impact on her lower back as they connected. Hinata cried from the sudden shock of pain and hurdled towards the earth once more.

She shouldn't have left her guard down. If only she was stronger, worked more in aerial combat. She felt really pathetic that she couldn't block their attacks. She could see them coming thanks to her byakugan and managed to shift her body a little so that they didn't land an attack on anywhere that was vital.

Hinata couldn't move as her eyes landed on the sky. It was a beautiful day, too bad that on such a nice day with few clouds that a war was going on. Her eyes were getting droopy as a Zetsu picked her up. She could see an evil smile on his face at the victory, but the only thing in her mind was the last trick up her sleeve.

"Any last words?" A white Zetsu asked.

Hinata closed her eyes and remembered the past. Images raced through her mind before her eyes opened again to have her give a small smile. Breathing was already hard, but she could manage for another moment. "G-g-good…bye, N-nar-ruto," HInata said with sadness as she closed her eyes. The next moment, a loud explosion was heard. She didn't spend all her time fighting, she had pasted explosion tags around the area. Since Neji was a bit far off but within chakra presence, she made sure that the explosion wouldn't affect him. Not only that but she had scattered explosive powder around the area. She made sure that the powder was sent towards the opposite direction of Neji. The explosion caused a wide spread _kaboom_.

As her body was wasted away with the surrounding Zetsus, she could only smile in sadness as tears formed but quickly went away due to the heat of the explosion. Pain filled her body, but went away quickly when her conscious was no more.

* * *

**x~Time Travel~x**

* * *

She felt warmth around her but also a breeze. It reminded her of the time that she went on a picnic with her friends. Naruto wasn't there because he was still on his training trip with Jiraiya.

Hinata twitched a little bit as she regained consciousness. She could only see black, but there was a distant sound of a waterfall nearby. Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see green and her hand. As she got up, she realized that she was laying on grass on her front side.

Getting up and looking around, the area appeared to be a forest. There were tall trees blocking most of the sun's light but still letting in rays of the sun. A light breeze passed by, rustling the leaves. In front of her was a crystal clear river. It was big and had fishes swimming around. There was a family of deer down the river crossing over to the opposite side of her. It was a peaceful scenery.

'_Kiba and Akamaru would love to go play around here. Shino and Kurenai-sensei would find it relaxing too.'_ Hinata thought. At the mention of her team, memories of her last moments came back to her. _'The fight with Zetsu!'_ Upon realization Hinata became sad again as tears started to form. She had set off the explosions. There was no way that she could've survived…so this must be heaven?

Looking around, it was not hard to believe since she was at a rock terrain before. Hinata suddenly felt something touch her ankle. The heiress looked down to see a small turtle/tortoise rubbing its head against her left ankle.

The turtle/tortoise looked up into Hinata's eyes. Her eyes showed sadness and regret. Further within, it showed her suffering hardships yet there was light. Happiness was present yet it was remorseful. The turtle/tortoise studied Hinata through her eyes and nodded in satisfaction. The reptile gently nipped her skin to get her attention.

Hinata looked up and saw the turtle/tortoise heading towards the water. She remained still as the reptile hopped into the river and headed towards her right. It looked back at her as if to signal to follow. Slowly, Hinata got up, still unsure but walked sided by side the creature.

In the water, the tortoise/turtle swam easily upstream in somewhat a quick pace but the girl could just quicken her pace in her walking to match evenly.

Deep in thought, Hinata wondered how everyone was doing. She hoped they were all okay. Here she was, passed on and her teammates were still fighting. In a sense, she felt guilty that she was at a peaceful place while the rest were at in war. But Hinata can't do anything about it. If it were up to her, she would rather fix everything to ensure that the fourth shinobi war doesn't happen…or at least during her time. It was incredibly selfish of her to want to put off a fourth war on another generation, but she can't help but feel that, want that.

Hearing the girl sigh, the swimming reptile looked at Hinata from the corner of its eyes. The girl was slouching a bit, but still walked with her head up. The way the girl walked seemed regal and seemed to be of high upbringing. Whoever the girl was, she must be from some important family or something. Judging by how the girl dressed and looked, she was not from around this place, or even living here for the matter. However, her eyes bared a resemblance to something it had seen/ read about. If remembered correctly, her pupil-less eyes were from a trait of the Hyuuga…So that means she is part of one of the ninja world. With the trait of a Hyuuga, she must be from that disruptive world where the fourth great shinobi war is happening. Figures. A world full of fighting was bound to have war going on from time to time.

Hinata sighed for the nth time that day…or whatever time she had spent here in this place.

Up ahead, she could hear the sound of a waterfall. It was faint, but as they came near, the sound got louder. However, Hinata didn't paid mind to it as she was lost in her own thought and breathing in nature. The air was fresher here and it had a calmer effect on her.

"Genbu?" a woman said softly. He was not alone. Another presence was with him.

The tortoise heard a familiar feminine voice call his name. He turned to look at Hinata who was still in thought. Sighing, the tortoise sped up to where Hinata had to jog to keep up.

Soon, there was a clearing around the river where a big waterfall was pouring down. Hinata looked up and gasped. Right by the pool, there was a beautiful woman. The woman had long, silk hair in ocean blue. She was dressed in a light kimono dress. There was an aquamarine lace ribbon tied around her mid-section. The woman's hair was tied into a high ponytail with a Greek goddess look.

"Hello, Genbu," the woman said as she stepped out of the water to reveal elegant heels made from see through blue marble.

"Nāmaka, good to see you," Genbu the tortoise replied. "It has been quite some time since I last saw you."

"Yes, indeed." Nāmaka said with a smile. She raised her hand towards the water. The water from the pool came forth upon her command and shaped themselves into two chairs along with a matching table. She strained her hand and the water hardened into ice and then finally into glass. Although it appeared to be glass, it was much more stronger and not at all fragile. "Please, come sit. . .Hyuuga-chan?"

Hinata was surprised by the invitation and how the woman knew her name. She felt hesitant, but saw that the woman meant no harm in her gesture. Once seated down, Hinata was nervous against the beauty before her. The turtle/tortoise, Genbu, remained in the water but had risen the water up to form a throne like chair made from water. Unlike Nāmaka, the water did not hardened but remained stable in its liquid form.

"Now tell me child, why have you come here?" Nāmaka asked.

"Um…Well, I…I d-don't know," Hinata sighed inwardly as she stuttered out her response. She felt inferior to the woman and shied into her seat. Hinata did not meet the gaze of her acquaintances.

Genbu and Nāmaka shared a look from the corner of their eyes.

"Hinata, was it?" Genbu spoke after a minute.

"H-hai," Hinata responded, shocked that the tortoise knew her name.

"What were you doing before you got here?" Both occupants of this world already knew, but had to get the heiress to speak about herself.

"I was at war, and…and…" Hinata sniffled, remembering about what happened. "I…died. It was the f-fourth shi-shinobi war. . ."

"That's enough child," Nāmaka said in a soft, motherly voice as she hugged the girl close to her chest. The shy teenager cried into her chest. Nāmaka rubbed the back of Hinata's in a comforting manner. "There, there."

After quite some time, Hinata settled down and removed herself from the woman. As she distanced herself on the now couch, she rubbed her eyes and cleared herself up. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to…"

"Have a cup of tea Hinata," the sea goddess handed a cup of herbal raspberry tea. "This will brighten you up and has a strong citrus-calm taste.

"Thank you," Hinata sipped the tea.

"Now Hinata," Genbu said. "What will you do now?"

Hinata froze at the question. Nāmaka Sent a small glare towards the tortoise who was unfazed by it. "I, don't know. Where is this place?" Hinata looked around to find it a peaceful place. It looked normal, but there was a feel to it.

"I apologize, but let's keep it a secret." Genbu replied. "Do you wish to go back to your world?"

"Genbu!" Nāmaka hissed harshly but softly. "I apologize to suddenly spring this onto you, but what do you think?"

Hinata was confused. How can she even go back? She died back there and the only thing to bring her back was the forbidden resurrection jutsu—which she would rather not do. "I would like that, but I d-died back there. I can't go back with my body already destroyed." Hinata thought about what her body would look like right about now; torn to pieces, charred flesh, body parts missing.

"Let's say we can return you back," Nāmaka said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Will you accept?"

"Yes," Hinata said shyly.

"Okay, then we will send you back to your world, but there will be conditions that you have to follow." Nāmaka said cheerfully. She couldn't wait to see the reaction of the Hyuuga heiress.

"Conditions?" Hinata questioned as she look at the water woman.

"Yes, with everything, there comes a price. Nothing is handed for free, child." Nāmaka tapped Hinata on the nose. "There will be one like not being able to pursue the person you love—"

"W-What!" Hinata stood up as Nāmaka looked up at the blue haired Hyuuga. The woman sighed as she gently pulled Hinata back down.

"The greater the gift, the greater the price." Genbu sagely said. "You would also have to keep quiet about us unless there are others who know about us personally or we approve of that person."

Nāmaka continued, "It is a great price to pay to be able to see him again, no? There are more things to tell you, but we should start to send you off now." It is a common rule to leave a mystery to visitors. Although, there were hardly any since this place was sacred. She waved her hand to which her staff appeared in her hands and chanted words of a foreign language.

"When you get back, we will have some things that you are required to do as part of the conditions." Genbu informed while Nāmaka's magic was starting up. There was already a magic circle around the standing Hyuuga.

"B-but how will I know," Hinata said as her mind began to get dizzy and her vision getting worse.

"Don't worry about that," Genbu said in his even tone. "You will know. It will be obvious."

Hinata's eyes started to close as she fell into unconsciousness. She was happy to go back, but how will she explain what had happened? And what will become of her abilities?

Genbu and Nāmaka looked as Hinata's figure started to disappear. They felt bad about the situation in the visitor's world. It is full of corruption. They had already seen what is to become of that world. If ever the last living human were to die, the planet was to be destroyed and reincarnated from the left over particles. It would be a long process before life will ensure it once again. This, is what they were trying to prevent.

* * *

**x~Time Travel~x**

* * *

Movement. She felt herself being against something solid, but her feet seemed to be dangling. Slowly, a little girl no more than three years old opened her pupil-less eyes. Everything appeared dark but she could see figures around. It took a bit of a moment, but her eyes adjusted to the night and she can see that she was being moved. An arm was around her, carrying her like a stuffed animal.

Hinata was fully awake by now and trying to get herself free. She struggled to get freed and heard her captor's voice grunting about her squirming figure.

"Hold still, you brat." The masculine voice hissed quietly.

Hinata just narrowed her eyes. She may be shy, but she was not weak. She moved even more and started to yell. Although, her voice was soft being as it was her natural tone. "Let me go!" Hinata was about to activate her byakugan when she felt the kidnapper jump over the walls of the Hyuuga estate.

Just as the captive landed right outside the Hyuuga estate, an ANBU came. Before Hinata realized it, she was in the arms of an ANBU woman and the kidnapper on the ground. The woman put little Hinata down, "Stay here."

With that, the ANBU woman appeared behind the kidnapper who just got up and knocked him unconscious with a sharp chop to a pressure point around the neck.

"Hinata!" Said girl turned around to see her father scooping her up. "Are you alright?" Hiashi asked with concerned yet strict tone.

"H-hai," Hinata nodded. By now, she was confused as to why she was being picked up so easily. Looking down, she was clad in a sleeping kimono. A thought struck her as her eyes trailed up. Her father looked less stressed and younger, and the kidnapping…There were only two or four times in her life that she was ever kidnapped. Seeing as she was at the Hyuuga estate…Estate! Hinata's eyes widened.

Hiashi felt his daughter shake and thought she was scared. He was furious. How dare anyone try to kidnap his precious daughter. If he had been more alert, then this wouldn't have happened. If the ANBU hadn't come, he would have killed the intruder right on the spot. His mind was raging with many thoughts, but on his exterior look, he was calm and a frown graced his ever stoney face.

Hinata felt his grip tightened and looked up. She was shocked to say the last. All this time, she thought that he was angry at her for not being able to defend herself all those years ago, or during this time. Her father's eyes reflected what was on his mind, anger and sadness with a hint of not-being-able-to-protect.

"If you would excuse me," the ANBU woman faced the Hyuugas. By now, more Hyuugas had come outside of the estate. "I will bring him to the hokage and for interrogation." After Hiashi nodded, the woman tugged the kidnapper over her shoulders and disappeared.

"Hinata!" a woman's cry could be heard. A woman with eggplant colored hair came jogging up to them. She had her arms open by the time she reached her husband and daughter. "Hinata, are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

When Hinata saw her mother again, after years of her death, Hinata was slowly starting to sob. She reached her tiny arms out to her mother, wanting to hug the woman who had given birth to her. "M-mommy…" Hinata said lowly. Tears poured down her face, but she did not let out a cry.

During Hinata's reunion, Hiashi had ordered everyone to go back in. He sighed as his younger twin brother patted him on the shoulder in sympathy before leaving. Hiashi ushered his wife and daughter back into the estate. Hinata was still trembling in his wife's arms as they headed back inside. Letting out a stressed breath, Hiashi had to prevent this from ever happening again. There was no way anyone can kidnap his daughter, but to be sure, Hinata should be trained earlier than planned.

'It really started all over again.' Hinata thought. Her tears were not of sadness anymore, but now they were of happiness. Even though the change, she would still not let them fall. Even the tears decide to over flow, then fine, it will. But she would not produce more and given this second chance, she vowed to make the future brighter.

* * *

**x~Time Travel~x**

* * *

Hinata was panting as she finished her morning training with her father. She wanted to show him that she could be strong, but Nāmaka and Genbu said, or wrote, to not show her real abilities. Of being sent back in time, Hinata didn't have her formal strength of the future, so she had to train all over again. However, she retains the knowledge and experience of everything before she was sent back in time to the very beginning of her problems.

Three years ago, at the age of five, her two guardians (Genbu and Nāmaka) had sent a small box that was shaped like a jewelry chest to her room. By that age, Hinata had her own room at her own request since she didn't want to bother her mother taking care of her baby sister, Hanabi. She felt so happy when her mother didn't die after giving birth. Although, that did have to do with the fact that Hinata was using medical ninjutsu to help get her mom stronger during the sixth and further pregnancy months. It was by the list of her required things to do that her mom survived. However, Hinata's mom still died in the end. It was only for a year that her whole family was together and happy. At least now Hanabi got the chance to be with their mother unlike last time.

Hinata sighed as she changed clothes. Throughout the years, she couldn't help thinking about never being able to get together with Naruto. In the future, or should it be former future? Anyways, she was close to being together with Naruto. Even in the war time, she was able to get her feelings across when she fought against Pein. It didn't turn out well, but she was sure Naruto had seen her feelings. He may or may have not, but it took all her courage to stop Pein. In all actuality, she was prepared to die to save her crush.

Getting rid of her melancholy thoughts, she attached her weapons pouch on and headed out the sliding door to her first day of ninja academy, and where she will be able to meet Naruto again. This time around, Hinata is going to do all she can for a better future. This is her second chance of her life from the very start of her problems.


	2. CHAPTER 2: Hinata Begins & Ino Starts

**05/28/13**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ****NARUTO**

**CHAPTER 2: Hinata Begins & Ino Starts**

A quiet girl stood in the back of the crowd, twiddling her fingers out of habit. It was something she did when she felt nervous. It has been two years since she started at the ninja academy, so she was now ten years old. It was difficult to pretend to not know how to do techniques that she had already mastered. Though it did help that she was shy so her unresponsiveness was to be expected. Every time she saw her blonde haired crush, her heart would race faster, from being close to him and seeing him again.

It broke her heart when she realized how adults would treat him. How did she not notice any of this before? Maybe it was the fact that Naruto was always smiling in school that she was blinded. Ever since the attempted kidnapping, her family always made her go straight home with her cousin. Life had gotten easier on her ever since her uncle had lived since he wasn't executed like the last time. Neji was kinder to her, but it seems his stoney personality had nothing to do with his dad surviving or dying. He must be holding a grudge because of the cursed seal inflicted on branch members of the Hyuuga clan. Her cousin was stoic like in her past life, but he seemed more warm and polite now. And it was just that that she wouldn't have it any other way. She just couldn't imagine Neji being _nice_ and _warm_ like Lee or Naruto. The Neji now was similar like the one she knew around the age of sixteen. Cold but not distant. Stoic but sort of caring.

As for her sister Hanabi, she was able to care for her more like a big sister. Hanabi wasn't as serious and arrogant –no offense– as she was before. Although, she was like a robot or dull.

Hinata sighed as she looked out the window. Whatever she changed in this time line, personalities will remain the same. Looks like there are just some things you can't change.

"Okay class, today we're going to be split from boys and girls," Iruka-sensei started. "The boys will be with me while the girls will go to today's parent volunteer."

At once, everyone stood up and rushed towards the door, chatting merrily without a care in the word. It does make sense for them to act like little kids since they are ones. But she was different in that aspect. The things she sees will never be undone and can't be erased. What the rest of her classmates lack is experience in the actual field. The closest person in her class, besides the teacher, would be Sasuke who has experienced his clan's death. It was a shame that she couldn't change the outcome since Nāmaka and Genbu told her not too.

"Good morning class," Mrs. Yamanaka greeted with a smile. She had her brown hair up in a bun with a red ribbon and had pupil-less, mahogany brown eyes. She was the parent volunteer to teach the girls something not related to the ninja life. Today's civilian period was a flower arranging which also tests the girls about coordination. After explaining a few pointers, she instructed the little girls to go pick a center flower and make the arrangement complimentary to it. Lucky for them, Mrs. Yamanaka had provided the flowers for them to be picked out from vases.

"Well, this is going to be easy," Hinata's friend boasted. She had short platinum blonde hair with pupil-less sky blue eyes. "C'mon. I'll help you."

Not even giving Hinata a chance to reply, Ino grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her towards a vase with purple flowers. While Ino was searching for the right one, Hinata went to the vase next to the purple and picked out a light blue flower. She didn't really know the names of these flowers, but they were very pretty. She liked how delicate they seemed but came in with a bundle of petals. Ino, on the other hand, chose a purple flower that bloomed open and had its stamens standing out.

As Ino began to collect complimentary flowers, Hinata looked around to find where a friend was. After a quick look, she found the pink haired girl waiting by a vase of pink flowers. Not wanting to be suspicious, she went back to her flower arrangement but would always keep an eye on Sakura. During one of their sleepovers during the period that Naruto was away, the girls of Konoha 12 talked about their childhood and how they all met each other. For Sakura, she had an unstable time. She was often teased because of her hair color and forehead. Then one day, Ino came and stood up for her and that was how the two girls met.

The Hyuuga heiress sighed. Even though she was in a body of a little girl, all these sighings will eventually cause her to get them quicker. On a brighter note, this may be around the time the two met. Technically, they were supposed to be friend last year, but since she entered the picture, some things must have changed.

"Hey!" Hinata turned to see where the shout came from, and to her surprise, it was from Ino. The blonde was over by Sakura, yelling at a girl with purple hair and her friends. When Hinata trotted near with Ino's arrangement in hand –she found them on the table next to her- she heard Ino tell the bullies that those yellow flowers were poisonous. She had to giggle at that because even she knew that those _poisonous_ yellow flowers were just dandelions.

"As for you," Ino spun around to the pinkettte who had tears forming in her sea green eyes. "You need to speak up for yourself!"

Hinata merely observed the interaction. This was something that she should not be a part of. It was something that was supposed to happen in the original time line. She knew how much this moment meant for Sakura because this was the beginning of Sakura's blooming. It was better to leave it the way it was supposed to be. With that thought in mind, she turned back around and headed for the vase with lavender colored flowers. She kept Ino's arrangement in hand just in case if something would happen to it.

After a while, Ino came back to her with Sakura trailing behind happily. She guessed that Sakura wasn't confident yet, but she knew what it was like. Looking at Sakura made her remember her old self. Even know, she still needed to work on her confidence. Having Naruto was still making her blush, but that was a good sign…wasn't it? It meant that she still loved him, forever and ever is what she liked to believe. Now back to Sakura and Ino, she let out a small smile and handed Ino back her half-done arrangement. Hers was already done and Sakura's seem to be about finished too.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," Hinata decided to call her by her first name. It felt weird to call her by Haruno, but Sakura wouldn't mind. It would probably encourage her to do the same. "Pleased to meet you." She did a ninety degree bow and came back up. She was a Hyuuga after all. They were regal and had a bit of a superior complex.

"Nice to meet you. . .Hinata-san," Sakura did a quick bow. As she straightened back up, the pinkette noticed the girl's eyes—a white color with no pupils. She had heard about people like that. They were of the Hyuuga family. They all had the same eyes that can see through things. Sakura internally shivered at the prospect of being watched by one of them. All though, they did reminded her of the Uchiha family. The Uchiha's were like the Hyuuga's except that they had black eyes, and red with black tomoes when activated.

With the introductions out of the way, Ino began to work on her own arrangement. When time was up, Mrs. Yamanaka called all the girls to stand in a line. The older woman inspected each arrangement and made some comments on each one. But what amazed the class, except Ino, the most was that the woman was able to hit dead on about certain personality straights.

Even thought Hinata was amazed, she was also thinking about what this could mean. _'Ino's mom seems to be very perspective. If a regular citizen can tell about personality traits through arrangements,'_ Hinata looked down at her own arrangement. She hoped nothing would give her away. _'I wonder what some ninjas can do. We are taught to observe everything and keep note especially the manner of other ninjas. But what I don't understand is how to do it.'_

"Hmm…" Mrs. Yamanaka observed Hinata's arrangement. The small girl was nervously looking up at her, but there was something about the little girl's arrangement that intrigued her. The young girl's center flower depicts an innocent and genuine quality, but the flowers supporting the center seem to grow more mature. The supporting flowers' shades were getting darker as it is farther away, which is a common scheme, but the meaning behind the arrangement was not so child-like and innocent. Maybe it was just her reading into the situation too much, but the girl in question looked too wise for her age. There was something in the Hyuuga's eyes that gave it away. "You seem to be a very shy child, but you also know what it means to keep peace."

Hinata nodded at Ino's mom. The time that Mrs. Yamanaka took to look at her arrangement, Hinata saw that the woman seemed to look right at her soul. The woman's eyes showed recognition and the small frown of her lips seemed to indicate that something was off. However, what Ino's mom whispered in her ear made her nervous. _'Don't worry about growing up so fast and keeping things to yourself. Remember that you have family and friends to help you if you need it. Don't be shy and give it a try. I can tell that you are more complex than meets the eyes.' _These words lingered in her mind.

"Psst," Ino nudged Hinata. "What did my mom tell you?"

"Um…" Hinata tried to think fast. "She told me that I was very shy and that I should rely more on people."

"Well duh," Ino rolled her eyes. Hinata smiled at the nostalgic gesture. "Even I can tell you that."

"B-but she doesn't know me very well and to tell by my flowers is amazing," Hinata said in a meek yet admiring voice. In truth, she really does admire Mrs. Yamanaka because of her perceptiveness.

"Hmm, I guess that's true." Ino nodded. "Mom sure is amazing, ain't she?"

"Uhn," Hinata gave a small smile and then asked Sakura, "What did Ino's mom say about you?"

"Um…" Sakura bit her bottom lip. "Sh-she said that I am also shy and that I need to have more courage. She also said that I was wel-welcome to come to Ino's house anytime I want when Ino invites us over." 

* * *

**x~Time Travel~x**

* * *

"Grraaahhhh!" Ino yelled as she threw her shurikens to the ground.

Sakura just backed away a bit and Hinata just sweatdropped while also backing away. She knew what it was like to be around a very pissed off Ino.

"I hate it. I hate it. I hate it!" Ino yelled as she stomped around in a circle. The blonde was agitated that she could barely hit the bullseyes on the posts. She was one of the smartest in her class but her physical side was average.

Sakura also sighed as she weakly threw her shuriken to the post. It barely even wedged itself into the post. The pinkette was losing spirit by the second.

Hinata was getting very worried for her friends. But in her timeline, Sakura and Ino were quite average on the strengths. Ino was the best in class as an all-rounder and Sakura was the smartest in class. Hinata herself was also one of the strongest in hand-to-hand combat but it wasn't really noticed since she was more of a wall flower.

She felt the need to help improve her friends more this time around. But if Tenten was here, it would make things much easier. She couldn't really bother the brunette yet since her two Guardians told her to just focus on Sakura and Ino.

"Um. . .Ino?" Ino's glare turned to her. "I think you should…keep your eyes on the bullseyes rather than watching your hand, and…and you should keep your arm leveled more to the bullseye."

"Hah?" Ino asked irritatedly. She was still grumpy that she couldn't hit the bullseye yet.

"Well, I noticed that you tend to lower or raise your arm when you throw your shurikens because you keep looking at how you throw, rather than the target." Hinata clarified while twiddling with her index fingers.

Ino huffed and picked up a shuriken and tried to throw it again, but following Hinata's advice since her friend was the best in their class.

"And Sakura?" The pinkette turned to the bluette. "I think you need to be more stern with your throws. Th-they are…kind of…weak and shaky." Hinata didn't like to say these things to Sakura since her friend had yet to gain her full confidence.

It has been a year and a half now since they all first met and became friends. The three had become inseparable. Hinata was known to be the best kunoichi in their year, given that she is a time traveler. Although, she was still shy as ever and blushed at a certain blonde. Ino was known to be the loudest and most fierce girl in their year. She never gives up and never gives the satisfaction to her opponent. Sakura, well, she was infamously known for her big forehead. She was subjected to many teasings but the girl was slowly being able to defend herself more when Ino or Hinata was not around.

"Uh, hai!" Sakura nodded and tried to fix her problem.

Hinata looked up at the clear bright sky. _'I guess it will be a long four years again. Just two and a half years to go. I hope everything will turn out right this time around.'_ The heiress turned back to her goal and effortlessly threw a shuriken on the outside of the bullseye.

* * *

**x~Time Travel~x**

* * *

Ino watched as Hinata threw her shuriken at the pole and nearly made it to the bullseye. Even though she was happy that her friend was really good, she still didn't like to be outshone. She was only a second compared to Hinata.

Still, for a while now, she has been having these weird dreams. It showed of an older Hinata with longer hair and an older Sakura who seemed to be more confident. She wondered what her older self would look like. Beautiful no doubt, but what disturbed her was the image of a pale-assed skin guy with black hair and always smiling. He was handsome she guessed, but nothing like Sasuke.

"Ino?" Sakura called to her.

"Huh?" She didn't realized it, but she had stopped practicing for a while now. "Oh. I guess I'm not feeling well today. I think I'm gonna go home. See ya'll."

"Uh, yeah. Bye Ino." Sakura waved.

"Have a good night, Ino." Hinata replied with a small smile and looked at the direction of the sun. It was getting dark now. "I guess it is time to go home. Good bye Sakura."

"Bye Hinata!" Sakura said as the three split ways.

The small blonde walked home absentmindedly. She couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. Shaking her head and skipping the rest of the way home, which wasn't far, Ino decided to just take a quick bath and go to sleep. She didn't feel hungry so skipping dinner was no problem.

* * *

**x~Time Travel~x**

* * *

"Ino."

Ino looked up from her praying position on the ground. She was praying for her father to be in heaven at the memorial stone before she was interrupted.

"Let's go. Dickless, Ugly, and Emo are waiting." Sai said with a hand on Ino's shoulder.

Ino nodded and stood up. She put her hands together and bowed respectfully. "Have a happy after life Dad."

When Sai saw the tears in Ino's eyes, he wiped them away. "It will be fine Beautiful." He used his nickname that he gave her. Even though the nickname had caused some miscommunications, the two were dating in the end.

When Ino first found out why he called her Beautiful, she was flattered. But then, she found out the hidden reason why, she smacked him and ran away in tears because he didn't mean it. After some problem solving, she told him to only call her Beautiful if he meant it; otherwise, he should just call her Ino.

"Beautiful?" Ino questioned with a giggle as she wiped her leftover tears away from her eyes. "What can be beautiful about me crying?"

Sai gave her a genuine, soft smile that is usually reserved for her or special occasions. "You're always beautiful in my eyes, Beautiful."

Ino blushed because she just could not get enough when he called her that. "Thanks Sai." She gave him a peck on his lips and the two were off to Ichiraku to meet up with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

After having dinner with Team 7, Ino left with Sai. The two shared an apartment together now that they were in their mid-twenties.

The two were in bed together when Ino asked, "Hey Sai."

"Hmm?" He smiled his usual fake smile, but nowadays, his smile wasn't forced anymore—more out of mere habit.

"If you could go back to the future, would you?"

"I would." Sai answered with a sigh. "And I would want you to come along with me. Maybe I can change this future and make this world a happier place for you."

Ino rolled her eyes. "You don't need to exaggerate. And stop reading those books!" She hugged him in appreciation though because she was flattered.

"But I'm not." Sai said with his usual smile.

"You know, it is hard to take you seriously when you smile like that." Ino pointed out with a giggle. "But I appreciate it anyways."

"What about you Beautiful?"

"Hmm? Oh, I would go too. And like you said, I would want you to come with me too." Ino smiled.

Sai looked forward and out of the window. Tonight was a full moon. He really didn't want to, but he knows he should. He pushed Ino off of him, making the blonde stare at him in confusion. "Ino, get dressed. I need to show you something."

"Right now?" She looked at him with a raised brow, but she got out of bed nevertheless and went to change. It was about midnight now, so what can Sai show her?

"You'll see." Sai said as he got out a box from the bottom drawer of the night table. While Ino got dressed, he held the box and thought in contemplation. He really didn't want her to go, but maybe, just maybe a better future will come out of it? He didn't know, but he was entrusted to give Ino the box. A mysterious woman had handed it to him in one of his dreams and the box was next to him in bed the next morning. He carefully hid the box without Ino knowing. The woman had said to give her the box when he was ready.

"Kay Sai, I'm done." Ino said and walked towards Sai. She noticed the box and got interested in it immediately because it was a small jewelry box with her name written on the top in pretty letters. "Is that what you wanted to show me?!"

Sai smiled. "Yes. It's yours Beautiful."

Ino immediately frowned and sat next to Sai. She didn't take the box yet and turned to look at Sai. She knew that Sai was forcing a smile on his face, but why? "Sai, what is this really about?"

"Nothing Beautiful. This box is really yours."

"I know it is, but I know that you are forcing that smile. So tell me, is there something in it that I should know about before opening it?"

"I really don't know Ino. Why don't you take it and find out?" Sai handed her the box.

Ino still looked skeptical. She understand why he was being pushy about this. "Fine, but mark my words, if a giant spider comes out and attacks, then you are _so_ dead."

Sai merely smiled. "That's the Ino I know." But before he completely let out of the box, he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I hope everything turns out right for you."

"Wh—" Ino was cut off because the moment Sai let go of the box, the box began to shake and then open. A purple swirl of dust came out of it and began to surround only Ino. "Sai what's the meaning of this!"

"I hope we will meet again. And Beautiful, I forgive you if you look at someone else."

"What do you mean!" Ino yelled when she saw that everything was beginning to fade away. She was really panicking because she couldn't let go of the box. The way Sai was peaking, it seemed like they were saying good bye. And she would never cheat on him anyways; so why would he say that? She was so confused by his actions.

"Beautiful Ino. . .I love you."

Those were the last words she heard before she lost consciousness.

* * *

**x~Time Travel~**

* * *

"Ino, wake up." A woman with shining, golden brown hair shook the platinum blonde. The woman's hair was long and came in wavy curls. A few flowers weaved throughout her hair and a beautiful flower of rainbow was tucked onto her right side of her head. Her eyes glistened with a natural green and her skin a healthy shade of peach. She wore a dark cream-colored, form-fitting flowing dress that had a loose ribbon with a flower arrangement in the middle of her chest. She wore no shoes because she liked feeling the earth with her bare feet but her feet never got dirty because of it.

Ino felt shaking but didn't want to get up. The sun felt warm on her skin and she was too damn comfortable to get up. "Go…away."

"Ino." The woman said again. "Huh…"

"Flora." A deep growl came from beside her. "You are too soft on this girl. Now move aside."

Flora nodded and warned the white tiger to go easy.

The white tiger merely snorted and took a nip on the nape of Ino's neck.

Ino giggled. "Sai…now's not the time for that."

The white tiger grew irritated. He came up to the blonde's ear and let out a fierce roar.

Snapping her eyes wide, Ino jumped up into a defensive position. The roar had hurt her ears but it sounded dangerous.

"I see someone is up now." The white tiger said as he laid down. "Flora."

"Ah, yes." Flora sat down gracefully and waved her hand in the air, motioning for Ino to sit down.

Ino was still defensive but sat down. "Who are you?"

"Hello Yamanaka Ino. I am known as Flora, a goddess of flowers, fertility, and spring." The woman introduced.

"I'm known as the Beast Guardian of the West, Byakko."

"Uh huh." Ino nodded. She was at a loss for words, which rarely ever happens. Never had she seen such a beautiful woman or a talking tiger. So the only intelligent things she had to say was "So…?"

"Oh, yes." Flora said with a smile. "I see that your boyfriend had given you the box? Well, there isn't much to it. You were called here because I believe that you can help change your world for the better. I, no, we realize that your world has gone through too many tragic events. We want to help ease some of the pain."

Byakko rolled his eyes. "In other worlds, we are sending you back in time to fix it. Because of Madara, some events have been corrupted and the timeline is wrong. Damn you humans. Your world is too complicated sometimes."

"Sor-ry!" Ino huffed. "It's not my fault or my friends' and family's fault that this happened. In any case, why didn't you just fix it in the first place?"

"Oh, we are." Flora said sweetly in that calm voice of hers. "In this world, time moves differently. We see all throughout your world and even to the future. So we chose the you from the future to help out."

"Wait, then why didn't you choose someone else before my time? You could have prevented these things sooner! There must have many others that could have been chosen." Ino pointed out angrily. If they had the power to do this earlier, then why didn't they? She could have gone through life with some of the pain caused by Madara, and whoever else, never existing.

"Because," Byakko growled at the disrespectful tone of the platinum blonde. "We don't belong to that world. There have to be conditions that must be fulfilled before we can even do anything, you brat."

"Now, now." Flora said gently when she saw that the two were glaring at each other. "As Byakko has just explained, there are conditions. We can't do anything until after the conditions as fulfill. We chose you because you have high latent ability that matches ours. You see, we are put in partners and then we have to agree on an inconspicuous person. We can't choose a person that has a high role in your world such as Uzumaki Naruto or your current hokage Senju Tsunade." She took a breath before continuing. "It would make our plans easier, but like we said, there are conditions and rules to bending time. Everything comes at a price and you should know that Ino."

Ino nodded in understanding. She is a kunoichi after all. She has to expect deaths and be prepared because she may never return from a mission. Everyone who has signed up to be a ninja knows the risk. Actually, everyone in the world knows to expect death.

"We should've chosen a different candidate." Byakko muttered. "I can't remember why I agreed on _her_."

"Aww, Byakko. Don't say that." Flora said. "She matches my ability and your personality. You two will get along just fine."

"No we won't!" Both Ino and Byakko bit out at the same time. They turned to glare at each other before looking away at the same time.

Flora giggled at their similarity. When she looks at Ino, she can see the love Ino has for flowers and any plants. The girl may not have held a big role in her world, but she will now. "But since we are running out of time, I guess I should ask if you are going to accept this mission? Remember, there are prices to pay if you accept."

"Sure." Ino shrugged. "Why not? Now I can be at the top of the class. Heheheh." Ino grinned evilly.

Byakko and Flora sweatdropped.

"Ahem." Byakko interrupted Ino's thoughts. "We will send you back at a random time. It will be during your academy years, so you can train until then. When you see the box glow, it means we have sent you something. It could be a message or just an item. But most importantly. . .Don't **ever** tell anyone besides those who are involved with our plan or if we give you permission. **Do you understand?**"

Ino nodded. "Yes."

"Very good." Byakko nodded. "Flora."

Flora nodded and placed her index and middle finger in front of Ino's forehead. When she did so, a magic circle appeared underneath Ino. Muttering a chant that Ino couldn't understand, Flora tapped Ino's forehead harshly.

Ino began to lose consciousness and her vision darkened.

* * *

**x~Time Travel~x**

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open and Ino sat up from her bed abruptly. When she did, she had a sudden headache. Memories flashed through her and she smiled. Looking down at herself, she saw that she was in her old blue bed sheets. Her hair was short and she didn't have a side bang.

She laid back in bed and couldn't help but grin. She was really back. Her dad was sleeping with her mom. Tears pricked her eyes when she realized that her dad was alive and well.

Just yesterday, she was an academy student practicing to aim at bullseyes. Now, she was a jounin who is ready to change the future. And just wait, she will definitely find Sai and help him change. Get him away from ROOT.

At the image of Sai, Ino blushed and giggled giddily. She was going to get him earlier than before, and best of all, before Sakura will even get one!


End file.
